


我们的镀金年代

by chestrouko



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 09:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22713769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chestrouko/pseuds/chestrouko
Kudos: 8





	我们的镀金年代

二十世纪的最后一个春天，一如既往的是个潮湿的季节。这一年的回潮来的又快又猛，如狮子搏兔般席卷了全国各地的大部分城市。人们遭遇这样反常的天气，一觉醒来，会先掖一掖被子，然后才看到窗外掉下几滴雨水。

在这样一个闷热和潮湿交织的日子，卡露拉快到预产期，挺着孕肚，在家里焦虑地踱步。  
艾伦从没见过母亲这副狼狈样子，披散着头发，不穿鞋，只着一条宽松的连衣裙，守着电话来回的拨，往日的端庄和矜持似乎在她身上似乎不复存在。可惜电话那头父亲传来的答复永远只有医院里处理不完的琐事，卡露拉对丈夫赶巧的忙碌愤恨至极，她将电话连线一起狠狠砸在地上，转头对艾伦歇斯底里的大吼：“你也别想逃，父亲不在的时候，你就是父亲！”

老实说，艾伦对一切用爱捆绑的关系失望透顶。这种失望并非一蹴而就，父亲情人们的传闻和母亲日复一日神经质的质问构成了他孩提时代的大部分时光。亲辈婚姻的失败以一种最直接的方式降临到他身上，卡露拉企图在儿子身上找回所有失败婚姻的补偿，从艾伦初升高中三年级到第一次分化成alpha起，这样过于病态的执着就已经达到了一个顶峰：在他在还未分化的时候，陪母亲去做了产检，回家的路上，卡露拉抓着他的手，温柔款款地问他是想要个弟弟还是妹妹。

现在这个肚子里的新生命已经逐渐成形，他顶着回潮天的闷热，满头大汗，在母亲的期许下将手放在她鼓起的肚子上。那里头和他血脉相连的家伙只传来些微的震动，却颤的他胃里连连反起一阵难以言喻的恶心。

家门口栽了几株东方来的月季，赶着春末的尾巴，孤零零的开着快枯萎的花。艾伦捂着嘴夺门而出，在这些无辜的生命头上吐了个痛快。

他自知是个没用的alpha，像一心南飞却无法从母亲翅膀的阴影下逃离的雏鸟，轻易地被母亲施加的恐惧战胜，也从未用任何值得被称赞的词语标榜过自己浅薄的数十年人生。但终于在春夏交替之际的这天，艾伦决心反抗，敲定了偏离上学路线的另一条路后，在离家十几公里远的一家爱情旅馆，他如期等到一位身材娇小的男子。

昨夜下了雨，这会儿地上还是湿的，空气中漾开一股换季特有的霉味。那人站在旅馆艳俗的灯牌旁抽烟，烟雾从手指里涌出来，飞到天上去，显得又凶又薄情，却有一点动人。

艾伦第一次亲吻男人的嘴唇，和一只双腿会与他紧紧纠缠的小母猫。  
alpha和omega的相性很好，他告诉这个漂亮的男人，他叫艾伦。对方喘息着报以自己的名字。黑暗中他摸到对方右手无名指上套的小银环，心里不禁涌上一阵无名邪火：“利威尔先生，原来您已经订婚了。”

他让怒意驱使他的动作，在这片泛着肉桂迷幻香味的乐园里肆意采撷，利威尔随着他的动作上下起伏，这样的肏弄毫无章法可言，却让艾伦的阴茎顺着柔软而湿热的甬道进入至让利威尔喘息连连的更深处。  
现在，omega的眼里只映出他绿眼睛的alpha同样被汗水浸湿的脸庞。那样年轻的躯体和血肉在他的身上蚕食，利威尔被突然爆发出的盈盈爱意抛向天堂，又将被欲望完全征服的脸贴在艾伦的胸膛，手指轻轻挠抓。那里传出一阵有力的心跳声。利威尔含着笑意点了点他胸前刺绣的校徽，“学生关心这样的事，可太早了.....你会遇上一位好女士的，我保证。”

Omega并没有到发情期，却有一股热浪要将两个沉沦于性爱的人淹没。要是能真的喵一声就好了，艾伦不甚遗憾地想。  
他湿濡的吻落在利威尔的手背上，顺势咬了一下利威尔的左手，在无名指处留下一个齿痕，浅浅的环成环。又扒开利威尔的腿，手抚上去，用指腹在利威尔的穴肉旁搅动。他抠一下，丰沛的汁水就顺着利威尔的大腿滴到他腿上，“这里真紧，”他戏谑的弯曲手指，心中攀起一阵炽热的情感，那是不属于他的爱意和怒意交织，刺激着他去向这个素不相识的男人渴求更多。  
“您和未婚夫有多久没做过了呢？”艾伦抬头亲了一下他的下颌，笑着问。

利威尔愤恨的瞪了他一眼，却因为双腿间突然迸发的快感，吐不出一个完整的句子。艾伦自然不把他无声的威胁往心里去，他羞辱这个即将踏入婚姻殿堂的Omega，用勃发的阴茎刺穿他，折磨他，企图在这场短暂的交媾中将压抑多年的欲望悉数抛给眼前已经被肏的软烂的利威尔。他这么想着，手上又使了点劲，拍拍利威尔的脸：“回答我。我可是衷心的祝福您。”

多年的社会生活让利威尔锻炼出独到的眼光，见到艾伦的第一眼他就笃定，这个棕发的少年并不如外表看起来那般温驯谦和。比起豢养在庭院里的大型犬类，更像是动物故事里有时会一带而过的猎豹。孩提时代便知晓些许与外界周旋的花招，漂亮的皮囊下分明藏着一股子难以接近的冷淡。  
唯独那双漂亮的绿眼睛，虽不如价值连城的祖母绿宝石，却让人深深为之动容。

*

人们总是还没能抓住春天的尾巴，就被推搡着跌入夏季。卡露拉在入夏以来气温达到新高的那天产下一个六斤半重的男婴，新生儿皱巴巴的脸蛋藏在妈妈的怀里，在所有人的祝福下接受初来人世的第一份亲缘关系。  
只是卡露拉早已不是有足够母乳能哺育幼儿的年纪，又因为高龄产妇的缘故患上产后并发症，比起怀孕时愈发憔悴。好在是自家的医院，一切都周转的开;父亲也在弟弟出生两日后踏着匆匆的步伐赶回家中照拂，轻而易举地含化坚冰，艾伦的生活似乎又步回正轨。

那一天的艳遇如同午夜梦回的泡影，轻轻一碰就要破碎。不该对一个只有一面之缘的Omega谈什么念念不忘，艾伦对这一切心知肚明。所以只在午夜接踵冒出的绮丽梦境里闪过那个人身上淡淡的肉桂香气和留给他的只言片语；一夜过后艾伦的胡茬卷土重来，变成浅浅的青色印在他下颌上。

但是再美的梦也不不过一次真实的触感。和陌生人共享的快乐对一个高中生来说太刺激也太残忍。

这是1999年的夏天，准确点说，是一个人类尚未有好办法对抗高温的季节。唯一值得庆幸的是这样的炎热往往在预料之中，但千万不要以为抓住一个唾手可得的夏天就可以抓住所有的一切。

这忠告来自于艾伦的同班同学让。他在考场前抓耳挠腮地向艾伦讨一支有水的签字笔，艾伦无奈，把包撑在右腿上，寻找自己备用的那支。这样单脚站立的姿势一旦失去平衡就容易摔倒，艾伦在心中暗骂了句麻烦，让却尤嫌不够地拍了拍艾伦的肩膀，示意他向前边监考教师的桌子那儿看：“喏，看那个新老师，很漂亮吧。”

一股几乎淡不可闻的肉桂香味和男生们的汗臭味一起涌进艾伦的鼻腔里。这是一股熟悉的味道，它并不来自烘焙店里的肉桂卷，也并不属于卡露拉摆在梳妆台上的香水。这味道的主人，在艾伦无数个绮丽梦里拜访过的黑发小个子先生正扣开两只扣子，教师证还别在胸前的口袋里，就抬起头敲了敲桌子

“你们俩，学生证呢？”

在不到两公尺的距离下，利威尔显然也认出了艾伦。  
这样的再会，足够戏剧，却不够讨喜；比起一出经典喜剧总是带点回甘的重逢，倒更像是一种蹩脚的心电感应，巧合之罪孽深重令人瞠目结舌。

艾伦木讷的站在桌子前，瞥见利威尔薄衫下露出的一小节脖颈，从阴影处蜿蜒，像极了有时候会在石料市场见着的璞玉；看看吧，艾伦痛苦万分地想，那枚象征着老师情感现状的戒指，还完好无缺的戴在他手上最显眼的地方。那一瞬间他只觉得全身上下的血液都忽然转弯，直往头顶冲，这才开始为自己曾经做过的事履行迟到的内疚感。

然而他没能想到的是，利威尔突然站起身，绕了个大弯子，最后向他悄然靠近一些，做了个噤声的手势：“我以为那是你的情趣.”利威尔顿了顿，指指艾伦衬衫上的校徽。

利威尔不笑的时候习惯皱着眉头，从脸上看不出太多的情绪，漂亮且淡漠，像嵌着两颗蓝玻璃珠子的雕塑，成群不安和无助全都在他一人身上纠缠。

艾伦第一次有了想要深入了解一个人的念头。这样的感觉很难被描述，薄情的人总是喜欢高效快速的关系胜过细水长流，然而这于他而言不是某种情感的转移，更不是任何一种已然发生的情感的替代，但这样的奇迹确确实实就在稀疏平常的午后，悄然发生了。  
我在迷恋一个人，艾伦想。这就是爱情吗。爱情？一种十几年来从未有过的冲动和急速攀升的温度一起在他的心里生根发芽，足够热烈，足够疯狂，然后将他慢慢击溃。

考试结束后，艾伦借帮利威尔提试卷的名义，见到了利威尔的未婚夫埃尔文。一位接近一米九的大个子先生，穿着整齐的西装，站在一辆银色的轿车前，手捧一束包装好的玫瑰。

显而易见，埃尔文是一位谨慎过头的alpha，这样的谨慎渗透到他的每一处，例如用很多的发胶将脑门旁的每一丝碎发都梳理整齐，对于领带的颜色和西装的搭配也有一番自己的考量，虽然结果并不太尽如人意。

艾伦看了看那位先生，又看看自己毫无肉感可言的胳膊。我们年轻的alpha在这个年纪的小子里算不上太高，好在不太瘦。皮肉将骨骼生长的痕迹撑开来，已然显出些许肌肉的线条；  
那天利威尔把他小腿处的裤管卷起来的时候，隐约可以看见他的膝盖上裂出一些暗红色的生长纹。

这本是一桩值得称为美谈的婚姻，alpha用自己的财富挽救家道中落的Omega，而Omega投桃报李成为温柔淑的妻子，他们一起携手走过人生的每一个值得纪念的阶段。然而埃尔文却为利威尔带来了一个十足的坏消息：由于他工作时间的冲突，结婚前的最后一次约会从浪漫的巴厘岛之行变成一顿烛光晚餐，最后压缩成一束在商店现成买下的玫瑰花。

不过是谁都唾手可得的浪漫，艾伦忧心忡忡的望向那辆银色轿车离去的背影。他从未像现在这样为某个人惋惜过，只有这个人。他懊悔一朵不合时宜的花开在将他随意弃之的人手里，还没有懂行的人摘去枯萎的花瓣，换上干净的水悉心呵护，就要被弃之于垃圾桶，变成廉价又无名的美丽。

“真可惜，”艾伦看了看利威尔怀里抱着的玫瑰，“花期很短的，尤其是这样躺在花店里供人选购的品种。”

他俩谁也没有再往前多走一步。利威尔微不可闻的叹了口气，没有接他的话，片刻后指指校门口不远处整齐排列的自行车：“那辆蓝色漆的，看见了吗。是我工作第一年的时候给自己的奖励。”  
“你会骑吗，艾伦？双人的。”

电视里的播报员还在不厌其烦地强调高温天气带来的影响，但比起真正变现成温度计上惊人的数字，这天气更多的是延续了春天遗留的闷热，悄无声息的化成一股藏着水雾的湿气，坠在容易滋生霉菌的角落里。

艾伦有些焦虑地关掉电视，像第一次做爱的毛头小子一样，再一次躺在爱情旅馆不算舒适的床上。其实也不过是第二次接触性爱，艾伦心里却充满了攀至他心口的爱意：利威尔就坐在他对面，解开衬衫的扣子。他太瘦，胸部也不像女性的乳房一样丰满，陷在肋骨里略显贫瘠，但是Omega一旦开始妊娠，那里也会充满乳汁，像丰收季节成熟的果实一样坠于胸前。

“送走未婚夫之后和自己的学生上床，”利威尔撩起艾伦得刘海，捧着他的脸，仔细打量一番，最后心满意足地亲亲他的额头，“是不是有点儿可怜？”

不等艾伦回答，有手机的铃声突然响起来。不用多猜也知道是谁，那刺耳的声音颤的利威尔的肉穴里一阵收缩，“怎么不接？”艾伦伸手去接从利威尔腿根处流下的淫荡的汁水，舌尖划过颜色漂亮的会阴，甚至使了点劲嘬了一口。他的小母猫面对这样的刺激只剩下颤抖，花尽力全身的力气按掉手机，眼泪顺着他的脸颊滑到艾伦的胸膛上。

教师授业解惑，学生不吝啬于对老师的赞美，有谁敢把这样疯狂的交媾称之为爱情？溺于悖人伦之德的快感，这真是世界上最恶毒的诅咒。  
你可以结婚，可以替除我以外的人生儿育女，却永远忘不掉我；我要你睡在丈夫身边的时候也想着我，和他做爱的时候不小心喊漏我的名字，艾伦恶狠狠地想。

*

自那之后不久的某天，班上有人询问利威尔是否想收养一只出生不久的小猫。算不上是什么珍贵的不得了的品种，却更易养活，并且也拥有上佳的毛色。

“可漂亮啦，小小的，蜷成一团，用手指点一下，她就伸出舌头轻轻地喵一声。”少女指着照片，伸出两根手指比划，最后团成一个巴掌大的小圈。那一瞬间利威尔眼里也迸出温柔的光，含着对未知生物的期许。可惜的是，这闪着玫瑰色粼光的奇思妙想最终还是遭到否决，原因是利威尔那位不苟言笑的未婚夫有相当严重的猫毛过敏病史。

说来也巧，以前艾伦也有过这样一只小猫，总是耷拉着尾巴缩在家中一角，防备大于亲近，力不从心的履行主人和宠物的从属关系；不同的是，利威尔是位相当尽职的好老师，每天总会有数不清的学生围在他身边，做害怕他威严又敬慕他无尽柔情的学生。可惜利威尔终归不是太阳，我见过他悲伤的脸，情动的手施下痕迹，有限的光热最终还是撞在我身上，艾伦轻飘飘地想。

有时候他不太拎得清人与人之间的关系，秘密的关系一旦开始，就很难找到由头停下。看不见的神并不给这样的人送去祝福，却又频频播下无情而缱绻的种子。但如此这般快乐又真挚的情，难道他就这么甘愿其止步于此吗？

于是有那么一次，他在空无一人的教室里解开利威尔的领带，肉桂的香味散出来，在手指所到之处留下微不足道的纪念。明明应该是炽热又温暖的季节，阳光倾泻下来却是凉的，照的人头晕目眩。好在艾伦的胸膛胜过于此，年长的情人诉说对他的爱意，情浓时却有不速之客拿着讲义轻敲门。艾伦将利威尔藏在办公桌的底下，恍惚中膝盖蹭过对方的脸。

迄今为止的人生里不是没有说谎，艾伦却第一次为这样一个谎言脸红。同学失望离开后，利威尔扬起脸，唇边还挂着他的精液。

夏天还未行进过半的时候，一场大规模的流感在婴幼儿间爆发。尽管用尽了一切可供求助的手段，艾伦不满一月的弟弟最终也没能走完这个夏天。悲痛过后父亲仓惶留下一句对不起，再次淡出家庭的范畴。懦夫。艾伦心里隐隐生出许多不安和愤懑，似有巨大的黑影要将他连骨带肉剥落，毕竟骨子里流过一样的血，他不清楚自己长大后是否也会变成父亲这般的人。

但卡露拉远比艾伦想象中的要坚强。小儿子早夭后她总是把自己困在能看得见家外边蓝天的地方，揣测云彩变幻的形状，就那样捧着脑袋睡着。有时候艾伦觉得母亲可怜，被逃离不了的控制欲来回折磨时觉得她可憎。他那引以为傲的脸更多的遗传自母亲，且随着年纪的增长愈发明显。每当看到那张相似的脸变成如今这幅憔悴不堪的模样，艾伦又多了一项新的工作：每天上学之前，带上保姆准备的蛋黄酱三明治和温牛奶，再把家里一切的尖锐物连带绳状物一并藏起来。

但无论怎么预防，情理之中的爆发还是来了，甚至比料想中的来的还要更早一些。卡露拉执意在冬天到来之前就让艾伦远赴西方求学。艾伦不想与脆弱又敏感的母亲争吵，喉咙一紧，只感到巨大的疲惫。不幸的是，家中只剩他和保姆，没有人能够接下他抛来的求助的橄榄枝。握紧的拳头打在棉花上，万般无奈之下艾伦选择出逃，走之前顺走家中酒柜里的一小瓶干白，就像从小父母争吵时他会做的那样。

顺理成章地，在一个稀疏平常不过的雨夜，利威尔捡到在他家不远处喝的烂醉的艾伦。男孩低着湿漉漉的脑袋，“我还能去哪呢。”他是真心求解，眼里浸满无言告解的悲伤。这感觉就像下班路上惊奇的发现站牌下趴着一只脏兮兮的流浪小狗，撵也撵不走，假如给一小节淀粉香肠，就能投桃报李地冲你摇摇尾巴。

只是利威尔明明深知像这样的小兽，爪子才刚褪去母胎里带来的绒毛，骨骼还未发育完全。你可以夸他坚毅，赞许他的果敢，却不应该认同他骨子里对人类温度的渴望。但利威尔却带他回家，给他端一杯热茶，赶他洗尽身上的污渍，最后让他奔向一个充满了洗浴香氛的怀抱。

用破自行车载着艾伦回家的路上，利威尔顺道带回了一大袋子东西：有肥美的蟹，他国进口的年糕，还有一些提味用的青椒和蘑菇，水烧热后乱七八糟的炖了一大锅。往常这张桌子上只坐一个人，却永远备着两套餐具，利威尔分一套递给艾伦。他第一次来，似乎也被这样的气氛感染，珍重的收下。在这间一眼就能望尽全貌的起居室里有条不紊的分食属于他的那一份。

“您那未婚夫呢？今天可是周末。”

说到未婚夫的时候艾伦的心抽搐一下，今晚他的Omega兴致很高，吻他的嘴唇是甚至带上了难得的笑意，他却偏要抛去这样不解风情的问题。但谁也没想到的是，下一秒家里便门铃大作。慌乱中利威尔让他躲进他房间的柜子里，连扣好扣子的时间都没有，光着脚跑到玄关去：“埃尔文，你不是今天晚上的飞机吗......”

“航班改签了，刚好顺道回来看看你。”  
.........  
“埃尔文，别这样，我发情期快到了，家里没有套。”

黑暗中，艾伦靠在柜子边上，衣柜里满是属于利威尔特有的那股，似有若无的肉桂香气，如同烧红的烙铁一样，快要将他烧伤。在这样密闭见不到光的空间里，人很难感受到时间正确的流逝。他陷入自己美妙的幻想里：一幢不算太大的小洋房，院子里开满了应季的花，每到大雪天，就会有未清理干净的落雪从屋檐掉下来，然后咖啡和红茶的味道飘上天，那是属于他的家。

不知过去了多久，利威尔打开柜门，时间终于又开始流动：“出来吧，艾伦。”

“他走了？永远做不完的工作？”

利威尔捂着脖子，不敢抬头看他，想伸出另一只手摸摸艾伦的脸，却被他一把挥开：“未婚夫可真好啊，但是他很难满足老师这样淫荡的人吧。”

艾伦拦腰抱起他，压在床上，掀开他想要拼命瞒下的，埃尔文在他白皙脖颈下留下的几个吻痕。但面对这样的利威尔，他却本能的激起一股欲望：想亲吻，想撕咬，用这些最原始的动作宣告本并不属于他的主权。他抛开所有一切能叨扰他的障碍，原来Omega被肏开了肉穴里真能流出这样饱满的汁水，像极了有时候会在新鲜的蚌壳里看到的透明稠汁。他用手指蘸了一点儿送入口中，在利威尔无意识的伸出手环上他精壮的腰部时，再猛然使上一点儿巧劲。

往常利威尔的体温总是比他要略低一些，抓住他的时候总有凉意传来，今天却格外的湿热。难道是发情期提前了吗？艾伦拽住利威尔的手腕，贴着他的耳朵念他的名字，叫他老师，一遍又一遍，尾音拖得很长。他忽然就想起那只和利威尔错失的小花猫，不禁伸出手挠了挠他的下巴——是的，他的Omega，连哭起来都这么动人，眼尾哭红了还在断断续续的讨饶，那些平日里决计不会从这张唇瓣吐露出来的哀求极大地取悦了艾伦，  
谁能有幸被我心爱的Omega哺育？艾伦恨不能割肉还母，甘做从他腹里剜下的肉。

他们确实没有套，这不假。发情期的潮热将利威尔生生击倒，他阖着眼，无力的随着艾伦的动作起起伏伏，水还挂在睫毛上。见他这样子，艾伦悄然伸出指尖搭在利威尔的眼皮上，指腹以下的地方能感受到睫毛扫过的轻微颤动，还能看到些许白皙皮肤下浮现的细小青筋。艾伦突然意识到，自己正在触碰一个鲜活的生命，卡露拉肚子下那阵鼓动又从脑海里冒出来，他亦有些惶惶。

这样情动的时刻，却也有心声作祟，第一次的时候他把东西射在利威尔的里面，第二次我要射在你嘴里，艾伦这样笑着宣告，不等答应便去捉利威尔的脚踝，像捉起一只濒死的小鸟，将他押在卧室的窗边。你看啊，艾伦指指玻璃上利威尔被情欲折磨的脸。

“怎么样，和我这种年轻男人做爱好过于和那男人吧。”

这个姿势下利威尔弓着腰，他太瘦，肋骨的痕迹在皮肉上变得一目了然。性别分化的世界是这样的苛刻，在和埃尔文为数不多的经历里，利威尔从没讨到过什么甜头，性爱与他而言不过是一种亟待完成的任务，而面对他年轻的alpha，他心爱的艾伦，利威尔一边用手抹去眼尾掉落的眼泪，身后还有利刃在无情地将他贯穿，从内里涌出的情热，一切都是那么令人心动。

TBC


End file.
